


My Worst Distraction

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archery, Banshee Lydia Martin, Bonding, Derek is a Good Friend, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Lydia-centric, Post Season 4 Finale, Protective Derek, Stilinski Family Feels, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn’t occur to him just how much he missed her until he realized how much of her life didn’t involve him anymore. And Stiles wondered when their lives started moving on separate paths and whether or not they would converge again in the future or if maybe they’d lost their chance for good when he essentially killed her best friend. (Title from ‘All of Me’ by John Legend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Worst Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** From Strawberyblond on Tumblr - can you do a stydia fic with stiles realizing how much he misses (and loves) Lydia after being so caught up with Malia. thanks ;))

Stiles chuckled as he watched his best friend toss a roasted nut into the air and catch it in his mouth. He uncapped his water and rolled his eyes as he took a sip. “Dude, that would be a lot more impressive if you didn’t have lightning fast reflexes.”

Scott pouted, “So, that wasn’t reflex, that was talent,” he said with a grin as he glanced sideways at his girlfriend while Stiles snorted.

Kira returned the smile with a bright one of her own, “So very talented,” she responded her face flushing when Stiles, Malia, and Liam glanced over at her with questioning looks. She just ducked her head and went back to eating her fries.

Stiles laughed at the look on Kira’s face and shook his head. It was nice to see everyone in a good mood for once. The last few months had been pretty intense. Between the Dead Pool, Kate Argent, and Peter Hale, Stiles still wasn’t sure how all of them had survived, but he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

A soft hand tapping the skin of his arm drew his attention away from his thoughts and to his girlfriend. Stiles glanced at her as he took another sip from his water before recapping it and setting it down. “What’s up?” He asked with a small smile.

Malia tilted her head, “Kira and I were talking earlier today and she asked if we wanted to go bowling with her and Scott tonight,” she replied. “I told her I didn’t know what that was.”

“And I told her that was okay.” Kira said with a smile and a shrug, “I just thought it might be nice…A double date.” She explained.

Scott glanced from Kira over to Stiles and he cocked his head to the side. “We can do that if you want.” His gaze slid to Liam, “Do you want to tag along?” He asked.

Liam snorted, “Because being a third wheel is so much fun?” He said not giving anyone a chance to respond, “I’ll pass, but thanks.” He told Scott while lifting the sub to his lips and taking a bite.

Malia glanced at Stiles with a questioning look waiting for his answer.

Stiles glanced around the table taking note of the empty seat near Kira, “Where’s Lydia?” He asked keeping his tone light, “This is like the fourth day in a row she’s missed lunch.” He commented, with a slight frown. Come to think of it, Lydia had been missing in action a lot lately. He barely saw her anymore and Stiles didn’t exactly like that.

Scott looked up at his friend and then followed his gaze to the empty seat near Kira. “Lydia’s at the sheriff’s station,” he said cautiously. “She’s been there every day this week. She’s been helping Deputy Parrish go through the bestiary to see if they can figure out what he is.” He explained briefly wondering why Stiles didn’t know that. “She didn’t tell you?” He asked slightly surprised. Lydia and Stiles talked about everything…or they used to.

Stiles gripped his water bottle picking at the label as he shook his head. “No, she didn’t,” he paused watching as Liam made an ‘O’ shape with his lips and continued eating before his gaze shifted to Kira who sent him a sympathetic smile and then looked down at her food. Stiles shifted in his seat, “I’m sure she just forgot to mention it that’s all.” He said confidently.

Scott nodded, “I’m sure you’re right man.” He reached across the table and patted his friend on the arm.

Malia watched everyone’s reactions and she frowned. “Anyway,” she said drawing her friend’s attention back to her. “Bowling?” She asked Stiles. “We’ve never done that before. I’d like to try…It that okay?”

Stiles glanced at Malia and smiled. “Sure we can do that,” he said reaching out and rubbing her arm gently before glancing down at his food. “Listen I’ve gotta run to the library before lunch lets out, but I’ll see you guys tonight.” He said as he gathered his stuff up. He wasn’t entirely sure when things had changed so much, but the fact that he hadn’t spoken to Lydia in nearly four days really bothered him.

They’d gotten really close the summer after Jackson left for France and they’ve been incredibly close since until recently and Stiles was having a hard time figuring out why that was. Scott’s voice cut into his thoughts.

“Come to my place around six and we’ll carpool from there?” He asked his best friend not missing the myriad of expression that had crossed in face in the last couple of minutes. Plus the smell coming from him wasn’t exactly a happy one.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, I’ll pick up Malia then we’ll swing by and grab you too.” His gaze drifted over to Liam, “If you don’t want to be the third wheel why not invite Mason and meet us at Scott’s,” he suggested as he tugged his back pack over his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys later.” He squeezed Malia’s arm gently, nodded in Scott’s direction and then took off.

Scott watched his best friend go and he sighed. He had a feeling that Stiles was finally starting to see what he and Kira had seen all along. As much as they liked Malia, she just wasn’t the right one for him.

 

______

 

Stiles pulled his jeep into one of the spots outside of the veterinary clinic, parked and killed the engine. It was just after seven on a Thursday night and he’d just dropped Malia off back home and figured he’d stop by the clinic to see what Scott was up to. Stiles pushed open his car door, got out, and pocketed his keys. He shut the door behind him and walked up the street onto the sidewalk towards the front door of the clinic.

Stiles pulled opened the door pausing when the bell didn’t chime like it usually did. He glanced up and noticed it was no longer there. He frowned slightly and then walked further into the clinic spotting the bell on the counter with a broken cord. It was quiet and Stiles wondered if maybe he’d gotten his best friends schedule wrong.

He was about to call out for Scott when he heard a familiar voice and froze in his tracks. What in the world was Lydia doing at Deaton’s clinic? Stiles pushed his feet forward and hesitated briefly before stepping past the counter pushing open the swinging door and pausing near the open doorway. He glanced into the back room quietly watching the strawberry blonde as she stared at several jars filled with herbs.

Lydia pursed her lips. “I don’t understand why we’re focusing on herbs, I thought today was about trying to figure out how to focus my abilities,” she commented as she turned one of the jars around in  her hands glancing at its contents.

Deaton nodded, “It is, but it’s a process Lydia. All of these herbs have properties that can either help or hinder your progress. Wolves, Kitsunes, Coyotes, they aren’t the only ones with a weakness.” He explained and he moved around the exam table, “While you’re immune to most things, regular herbs can be used to block your connection or make it more difficult for you to connect to the side of yourself that’s able to hear the things you do.” He explained. “And it’s important that you know which of these things are harmful to that process so you can stay away from them.” He told her.

Lydia nodded, “Alright Yoda,” she joked, “Which of these herbs are a no-no for banshee’s?” She asked turning back to the six jars in front of her.

Deaton looked over at Lydia amused, “That’s something you’re going to have to figure out on your own.” He told her as he motioned to the bottles. “Pick them up, study the herbs, you should be able to sense something from them,” he told her nodding towards the jars.

Lydia hesitated before reaching for one of the jars that held what looked like some type of crushed purple powder.

“Focus,” Deaton’s words were soft as he watched the teenager beside him.

Lydia turned the jar over in her hands and before she could stop herself she was twisting open the cap and lifting it to her nose. She inhaled deeply, but not enough to drag any of the powder into her face. She closed her eyes and did her best to open her mind.

Stiles watched them from the doorway taking in the red dress she wore and the way her long hair cascaded down her back. He stayed silent as her body grew still and then suddenly she was talking.

“Vinpocetine,” she said softly, “It comes from…periwinkle?” She asked uncertainly as her eyes fluttered open.

Deaton smiled, “Very good Lydia. It’s often used in Europe and Japan to increase blood flow to the brain and enhance the brain’s use of oxygen.” He told her. “Try the next one.”

Stiles watched as Lydia went through jar after jar and he couldn’t help the hint of pride that filled him. She was finally learning how to control her abilities. He felt a twinge at the thought and frowned. He used to be the one to help her with stuff like that. But Stiles hadn’t helped her with anything Banshee related since she broke the third cypher key to the dead pool list which was months ago. And all of a sudden he found himself missing it, missing being that person for her.

“I don’t know,” Lydia said confused, “I can’t sense what these two are.” She told Deaton shaking one of the jars lightly.

Deaton nodded, “That’s not surprising.” He pointed to the one she held, “Aconitum Vulparia and Monkshood.”

Lydia scrunched her nose, “Wolfsbane.” She stated. “I don’t understand why I can’t get a read from it though.”

“Because it’s meant to block the supernatural, it’s a poison. You’ll always know when something is harmful because you won’t be able to detect any kind of signature or essence from the poison.” He replied as he watched her put the jar down. “What can I do for you Stiles?” Deaton’s voice was calm as he addressed the teenager who stood behind them silently watching their progress.

Lydia blinked startled and then glanced over spotting a sheepish looking Stiles standing in the doorway. She arched an eyebrow as he cleared his throat.

“Uh, sorry I was looking for Scott. I thought he worked tonight,” he explained as his gaze found Lydia’s. His expression softened and he smiled at her.

Lydia returned the smile as Deaton spoke. “He usually does, but I gave him the night off tonight since I was having a session with Lydia,” he explained before glancing at the red head. “That’s probably enough for tonight. I’m treating some of Satomi’s pack next week, you should stop by it’s always good for at least one pack member to know what to do in certain situations in case I can’t be reached right away.”

Lydia nodded, “Okay, thank you Deaton.”

He smiled and nodded as he slipped his hands into his pockets and glanced between the two teenagers. “Well, I’ve got some paperwork to finish up. I trust you can get everything back in its rightful place?”

“Sure,” Lydia watched Deaton walk into his office and close the door behind him before she glanced back at Stiles. “I’m pretty sure Scott’s out with Kira tonight.” She offered as she turned back to the jars and started putting stuff away.

Lydia had been doing her best lately to focus on strengthening her abilities and absorbing all kinds of information so she could contribute more to the pack. She knew the rest of the pack didn’t see her as a liability, but it’s how she saw herself and if it was one thing Lydia hated it was being weak and not in control. So after everything that had happened over the past few months she decided it was time to take control back. Plus it was a great distraction from the glaringly obvious fact that the boy she loved had moved on and was now with someone else.

Stiles watched her for a minute before walking further into the room and picking up some of the jars, “That’s good, those two don’t get out much,” he said with half a grin as he followed Lydia over to the shelves where Deaton kept the different herbs.

“So, how are things?” She asked casually as she put the jars back on the shelf.

“Good. We’ve missed you at lunch the past few days,” he told her his tone casual. “It’s not the same without you.” He told her softly realizing he meant the words wholeheartedly. Things really weren’t the same when she wasn’t around and lately she wasn’t around a lot and Stiles missed her.

Lydia’s heart warmed at his words and she chanced a glance in his direction, “I’ve been helping Jordan with some stuff, but I should be back at lunch next week.” She said as she put the last jar away. She turned and arched an eyebrow at Stiles. “What?”

Since when had Deputy Parrish become Jordan was pretty much the only thing he could focus on. Stiles shook his head a few seconds later banishing the thought. “Nothing, you heading home now? Need a ride?” He asked as he motioned to the door.

Lydia shook her head. “I’ve got my car, but thanks.” She was silent for a minute before pressing her lips together, “Well I should probably head out.” She shifted around him pausing when she felt his hand curl around her arm.

“Hey, I was thinking maybe if you’re not busy we could do something this weekend. I can’t remember the last time you stopped by the house.” He smiled his finger brushing against her skin.

Lydia’s heartbeat picked up speed and she swallowed hard. “I actually have plans this weekend,” she replied hesitantly. It was sort of true. Mr. Argent sent her a gift in the mail and she was planning on heading out to the preserve on Sunday to teach herself to use it.

Stiles’ chest tightened at her response, “Oh, okay. Well, maybe next week then.”

Lydia nodded, “Sure. I should get going.” She grabbed her purse and pulled it over her shoulder. She paused beside Stiles and reached out squeezing his arm gently. “It was nice seeing you.” She told him softly before dropping her hand and walking around him towards the exit.

Stiles watched her go and when she disappeared into the front of the clinic he sighed and ran a hand over the back of his neck. He missed Lydia something fierce and he knew how out of the blue that was, but he couldn’t help it. Stiles just hoped he’d be able to bridge the space between them soon because he didn’t like this new normal of theirs, not one little bit.

 

______

 

Stiles gripped the plastic bag in his hand and pushed open the double doors to the sheriff’s station. It was early Saturday afternoon and Malia was out doing something with Kira leaving Stiles with his first free Saturday in over two months. To be honest, it was nice to have some time to himself. It had been a while since he stopped at the station with lunch to hang out with his dad and he was looking forward to it.

Stiles pulled open the second set of doors and waved at the station manager before heading deeper into the station. He was walking through the main room heading for his father’s office was he spotted strawberry blonde hair and paused. Stiles blinked trying to determine if what he was seeing was actually happening.

He hesitated before taking another step forward and then another until he was standing next to the partially open door of his dad’s office. Sitting in the chair in front of the desk was Lydia, food spread out between her and his dad. What in the world was going on? Since when did his dad and _Lydia Martin_ have lunch together?

He hovered by the door and watched as his father stretched his arm across the desk reaching for one of Lydia’s curly fries, but before his fingers could grasp one, Lydia reached out and gently slapped his hand.

“No curly fries, you know the rules. Ms. McCall said you need less salt in your diet,” Lydia said pointedly as she tossed them back in the bag, “Being healthy is important especially for you sheriff.”

Michael sighed, “You know, sometimes I think you’re more of a stickler than Stiles,” he said with a grunt as he took another bite of his salad. “Thanks again for your help with that missing persons case,” he commented glancing at the teenager in front of him. “It seems like those lessons with Deaton are really helping.”

Lydia nodded as she lifted a spoonful of parfait into her mouth, “They are. I think I’m finally learning how to trigger my abilities so I can finally use them to help the pack before it’s too late.” She said quietly not meeting his eyes.

Michael pursed his lips and reached out resting a hand on Lydia’s arm. “Lydia, you’ve always been helpful. You know you aren’t a part of Scott’s pack just because of the whole banshee thing,” he said lowering his voice, “It’s because of the person you are.” He told her without hesitation.

Lydia’s heart warmed and her expression softened, “Thanks Mr. Stilinski, that’s really nice of you to say.” She took another bite of her food, grin pulling at her lips as they ate in companionable silence.

“I haven’t seen you at the house recently,” Michael said as he glanced at the red head in front of him. “You and Stiles get into an argument?” He asked curiously. He hadn’t seen them together in quite some time unless there was some kind of emergency.

Lydia poked her spoon in her parfait and pressed her lips together. “No, we’re good,” she said keeping her tone light and glancing up at him, “I’ve just been trying to give him his space. He’s been pretty busy with Malia and you know…I don’t want to get in the way of that.”

Stiles’ heart clenched at the way Lydia’s voice lowered as she talked to his dad. How could she think she’d be in the way? She was Lydia for god’s sake; he always had room for her. His brows drew together, maybe that’s the reason she’d been distant and not hanging out with him—the pack as much lately. Stiles was drawn back to the conversation by the sounds of his father’s voice.

“I don’t think Stiles sees you as being in the way, Lydia.” Michael could tell there was more to it than that and he had a feeling he knew exactly what it was. He reached out and rested a hand on the teenagers wrist stopping the repetitive poking at her yogurt waiting for her took look at him. When she did he spoke. “Everything will work out Lydia, you’ll see.” He said with conviction.

Stiles watched the look that passed between them and confusion filled him. What would work out? He sighed to himself and then cleared his throat as he pushed open the door to his dad’s office.

Lydia glanced up surprise coloring her features when she spotted Stiles. She had been doing Saturday lunches at the station with his father since the weekend right after he’d saved her and Mason from a Berserker and not one of those Saturday’s had Stiles shown up. And yet here he was. This was the second day in a row Stiles had popped up somewhere she was. “Hey, I didn’t realize you were coming here today.”

Stiles arched an eyebrow, “I didn’t realize I needed permission to see my dad.” He replied amused.

But Lydia frowned, “That’s not what I meant. Sorry, it’s just I don’t usually see you here.” She told him as she took another bite of her food.

Stiles walked over to the desk and placed the bag of food on it. “I used to do lunch with dad every Saturday, but I’ve been busy,” he explained. “Malia had plans with Kira today, so I thought I’d visit.” He explained trying to ease the tension that seemed to suddenly pop up around her.

Lydia nodded, “That makes sense. Well I don’t want to intrude, so I’ll just pack up my stuff and head out.” She said lightly as she reached for her garbage.

Stiles glanced at his dad who was watching him closely and he ran a hand through his hair. “Lydia you don’t have to go, you were here first I can go if it’s a big deal.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “The two of you are ridiculous. You’re both staying. It’ll be nice. I don’t think the three of us have eaten meal together in a long time. Not since Lydia stayed for dinner that one time,” he replied motioning for Stiles to pull up the other chair. “Why didn’t you go out with the girls?” He asked addressing Lydia, “You didn’t not go because of me did you?”  He asked with a frown.

Lydia glanced up at the sheriff and leaned forward slightly shaking her head. “No, I didn’t,” she paused trying to find the right words, “I don’t hang out with them much. I didn’t know they had plans today.” She admitted with a shrug and while Kira might have invited her along if she knew Lydia was around Malia definitely wouldn’t have.

Michael felt his chest tighten at her words. He glanced at his son who was staring at his hands. This was worse than he’d thought. He leaned forward and patted Lydia’s hand, “Well their loss is my gain. Stiles, did you know that Lydia has spent almost every Saturday here with me the past few weeks and she’s really been helping with some of the cases. Looks like the whole,” he made a circle with his hand in her direction, “banshee thing is really coming alone.”

Stiles couldn’t help the warmth that filled his chest at how proud his father sounded. “I didn’t know that, but I think it’s great.” He said softly as he glanced at Lydia. “You know if you ever need any more help I’m here. We always used to be able to figure this stuff out together.” He commented and if he was being honest he really missed that.

Lydia glanced over at Stiles and smiled, “I’ll keep that in mind…So, what’d you bring?” She asked glancing at the bag.

Stiles chuckled, “Mexican, but if you guys ate already…” he let his words trail off as his dad reached for the bag.

“You can never be too full for Mexican.” He stated while reaching into the bag and pulling out some of the food.

Lydia leaned forward, “Did you get any soft tacos? Is there guacamole?” She asked while watching the sheriff put everything out on his desk.

Stiles grinned, “I got myself a few soft tacos, but I guess I can share.”

Lydia glanced at Stiles, “You better share.”

“No fighting,” Michael said as he unwrapped a taco for himself and pushed the rest closer to Lydia and Stiles.

Stiles grabbed one also, opening it up and passing it to Lydia before unwrapping another one for himself. He smiled when he heard her soft groan after taking a bite. He glanced between his dad and Lydia and he couldn’t help the warmth that pooled in his chest. Sitting there at the sheriff’s station with his dad and Lydia, talking and laughing…it felt right in a way that nothing had in a long time and Stiles wasn’t entirely sure what to do about that.

 

______

 

Lydia walked away from the tree and back over to where she’d rested the recurve bow on the ground, several feet away. She wore knee high boots, with her favorite orange fall dress; her hair was in a twisting braid that rested over one shoulder. She took a deep breath and paused near the small box on the ground. Mr. Argent had been traveling with the Calavara’s for the last three months and somewhere along the line he’d sent her a package with one of Allison’s old bows, the equipment to go with it and an instruction book.

In his note he’d told her Allison would want her to have it and since there weren’t any more hunters in Beacon Hills, it would do her good to learn how to protect herself and her friends should they need it. Lydia had cried for a good hour after reading the letter, but once she dried her eyes she realized Mr. Argent was right.

She was tired of always being defenseless. She was tired of letting people, human and otherwise walk all over her. Lydia Martin was no damsel in distress. She bent down and reached into the box. She pulled out the small arm guard, her chest tightening as she remembered Allison wearing it more than once.

Lydia swallowed hard and slid the sheath onto her shooting arm, securing it in place before reaching for the finger tab and sliding that on her other hand. She gripped the quiver and slung it over her shoulder before lifting the bow off the ground and taking a few steps towards the tree.

Lydia had read the book earlier cover to cover and she’d studied different shooting techniques a while back when trying to help Allison so she was fairly certain she could do this. She set her legs shoulder width apart, pulled an arrow out of the quiver and loaded it onto the nocking station before angling her body towards the target.

Lydia took a calming breath, raised the bow to her shoulder and pulled the string back to her chin while aiming at the target. She released it seconds later and the arrow sailed through the air and straight at the target on the tree. It hit the very bottom and Lydia made a startled noise surprised that she’d even hit the target on the first try. “That was awesome,” she said with a grin.

Lydia reached back to grab another arrow when she heard something rustling in the bushes. She paused and glanced over to the left hesitating before dropping the quiver, but keeping the bow in her hands as she walked over to bushes. She was about to reach forward when she saw a flash of black before a large wolf was leaping into the clearing. A shrill scream tore from Lydia’s throat her hand slapping against her chest as her heartbeat thudded erratically in her chest.

She watched as the wolf stared at her, head tilted to the side, eyes briefly flashing blue. Lydia let out a strangled noise, “Damn it Derek! You big dumb wolf! What is wrong with you? Are you trying to give me some kind of heart attack? Because that’s rude.” She stated matter-of-factly as her grip on the bow loosened.

Derek let out a whine and Lydia rolled her eyes. “I refuse to try and communicate with you when you’re all wolfed out. I don’t speak wolf. Go on, go away,” she said with a shooing motion of her hand.

Amusement filled Derek and he sat down instead of doing what the red head told him to do. Just because he couldn’t talk it didn’t mean he wasn’t fully aware of what was going on. He glanced around the clearing spotting the equipment lying around. He took note of the bow in her hand and he recognized it as Allison’s.

Lydia could swear he was staring at the bow in her hand so she cleared her throat and ran a hand over it. “Mr. Argent sent it to me, said it couldn’t hurt to learn how to use it and I think he’s right. Just because you’re all really strong now doesn’t mean you won’t need some help somewhere down the line,” she explained, “Plus logically speaking it would be nice to be able to protect myself for once.” She said watching him as he watched her.

Lydia hesitated before placing the bow down on the ground and then taking a few steps forward pausing in front of Derek.

Confusion filled Derek as he watched her squat in front of him. He cocked his head to the side not entirely sure what she was doing until he saw her reaching out to him. He bared his teeth at her and Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, stop being such a baby. You’re sitting here…I want to test a theory don’t get all grumpy wolf with me.” She paused and bit her bottom lip, “Please?” She asked her tone hopeful.

Derek all but huffed. He wasn’t a damn dog. _But_ he had come out into the open when he smelled her, so this was his own fault. He stepped forward and then sat back down and tilted his head to the side again, the look of exasperation clear on his face despite the fact that he was a wolf.

Lydia grinned. She reached out and ran a hand over his head before taking both hands and rubbing behind his ears. “You’re so soft,” she said quietly. Lydia stroked his coat as she kneeled on the ground so she wouldn’t fall. “It must be kind of weird sitting here like this,” Lydia gave him one last rub before pushing herself up and shifting back.

“Okay, I’m going to keep practicing,” she hesitated, “You can stay if you want just don’t get in the way of any stray arrows.” She joked as she picked up her bow and walked back over to where she’d left the quiver.

Derek watched her for a minute before moving a bit closer to her figuring he’d planned to spend the morning in the preserve anyway, why not make sure Lydia was safe while he was there. He lay down on the grass, the sun beating down on him as a cool breeze whirled around them. He watched her shoot off four arrows, getting closer with each turn she took. He was impressed; then again he probably shouldn’t be surprised.

The sound of a twig snapping in the distance made Derek’s head lift and tilt to the side. He pushed himself up on all four paws and let out a low rumbling growl.

Lydia turned in his direction and frowned as she watched him staring in the direction of the underbrush. “What’s wrong?” She asked her heartbeat elevating slightly a spark of fear igniting inside of her as she pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back. She nocked it in and raised her arms aiming at the bushes prepared for anything.

Stiles sighed as he glanced at Malia, “Remind me again why we’re trekking through the woods on a Sunday morning.” He said as he dodged a low hanging branch.

“I like it out here and we don’t get to come out a lot. I miss it.” She said with a shrug glancing over her shoulder at him. “Plus I didn’t see you yesterday. You spent the whole afternoon with your dad and Lydia.” She said making a face as she continued forward. “The air is nice out here,” she commented, “Plus it's something we can do alone.”

Stiles shook his head. He didn’t understand why Malia was still so annoyed with the fact that he’d spent yesterday with Lydia. “Got it, if that’s the case we should have brought some food and stuff, had a picnic,” he stated with half a smile.

Malia grinned, “We still can, I can catch us something.” She said before pausing and throwing her hand out in front of Stiles.

He frowned, “What is it?”

Malia tilted her head to the side and focused her energy letting herself partially shift, claws coming out as her teeth elongated. “Someone’s out here.”

Stiles frowned, “We should--” but before he could finish his sentence Malia had taken off in the direction of the clearing, “run head first into danger. Exactly what I was thinking,” he mumbled as he took off after her. He moved quickly avoiding branches and running passed trees. He was right at the edge of the clearing when he heard a loud howl making him skid to stop, his eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

Malia had jumped into the clearing only to be tackled by a large wolf, Derek, as Lydia aimed an arrow in their direction.

“Derek!” Lydia called out lowering the bow when she realized it was Malia and Stiles.

Derek moved off Malia who was flat on the ground on her back. He turned his head side to side before concentrating on shifting his form.

Stiles jogged forward to help Malia up as he watched the wolf in front of them slowly rise up transforming into a human. He blinked, that was the first time he’d seen Derek shift from animal to human form and damn was it weird. “Dude, get some clothes,” he said averting his eyes as he tugged Malia up.

Derek frowned, “What are you two doing attacking people in the woods? Someone could have gotten hurt.” He said with a shake of his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“We weren’t,” Stiles replied, “Malia heard something and she…came to check it out. But obviously it was just you and…Lydia?” Stiles called out as his eyes took her in from the knee high boots, past her dress to her face. He caught sight of the bow and he equipment she was wearing. Lydia looked amazing, completely in her element.

Lydia made her way over to them her eyebrow arching as she walked passed Derek who stood there completely naked without a care in the world. Her gaze trailed over his body and she smirked. “That's an interesting look for you.” She teased.

“He’s very fit.” Malia observed.

Stiles balked, waving one hand in front of Malia’s face and the other in front of Lydia’s, “Hello, stop objectifying Derek and avert your eyes. He’s your cousin and he’s…too old for you Lydia.”

Lydia sent an amused look in Stiles’ direction. “Not interested, though I can see why Braeden is,” She winked at Derek playfully, before moving around him. “What are you two doing here?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed as he glanced at Derek and then Lydia following her movements with his eyes. “Malia wanted to take a walk. What are _you_ doing here? Since when do you use a bow and arrow?” He asked noticing that it looked familiar.

“Since now,” she said softly meeting his gaze. Lydia was silent for a minute before clearing her throat. “I’ve been out here for a while though so I should probably go.” She told them.

Stiles frowned, “What’s your rush?” He asked reaching out to her and gripping her elbow gently. “You can show us how you shoot,” he said with a smile.

Malia glanced at Stiles’ hand on Lydia’s arm and sighed. “I thought today was supposed to be for us?”  She asked.

Lydia glanced at Malia and pursed her lips. “Don’t worry, it is. I’m heading home. I’ve got a bunch of stuff to do.” She tugged her arm from Stiles carefully and glanced over at Derek. “Thanks for keeping an eye on me,” she said with a small smile.

“Anytime.” Derek watched her nod at Stiles and Malia before walking back towards the box lying on the grass a few feet away. He watched her put all the equipment back before lifting it off the ground and heading towards the path.

Stiles watched her go with a frown, not liking how she just took off. When she was out of sight he glanced at Malia who was watching him and swallowed hard sending her a soft smile. “So, how about we finish that walk?” He suggested.

Malia was silent for a minute before curling her hand around his and nodding.  She turned around to say goodbye to Derek only to find a black wolf running back towards the opposite side of the clearing. “I guess he wanted to run for a bit.” She shrugged. “Ready?” She asked giving him a light tug.

Stiles nodded and walked with her as she started talking, only half listening. It bothered him that every time Lydia was around him she found a way to leave almost immediately. He didn’t like this new dynamic between them and he was going to find a way to put an end to it if it was the last thing he did.

 

______

 

Stiles sat on his bed, body resting against the headboard as he turned the pile of string over in his hands. It was Monday night and absolutely nothing was going on, which for them was weird. Scott was out with Kira, his dad was doing paperwork in the kitchen and Malia…well Malia and he had broken up on Sunday during their walk in the preserve. Stiles sighed. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, but they’d been walking and then all of a sudden arguing and when Malia brought up Lydia, well there wasn’t really much he could say because the truth was over the past week or so Stiles had been missing her and realizing that the feelings he thought were gone, were very much still there.

His thoughts were preoccupied with her constantly and when she wasn’t around he wanted to know what she was doing and how she was feeling and why she was so distant. Stiles hated it. He hated not being a part of her life the way he used to be. And he couldn’t lie to Malia about that. He respected and cared about her too much for that. So there he was sitting in his room feeling sorry for himself and trying to figure out how the hell he was going to fix things with Lydia.

There was a knock on his door and he tossed the red string across the room onto his desk. “Dad I’m fine, I just want some time to myself.” He called out. When another light knock sounded a few seconds later, Stiles grunted and pushed himself off his bed and walked over to his bedroom door. He yanked it open as he spoke, “Dad I said--” he paused and blinked when he saw Lydia standing in his doorway and not his dad.

Lydia sent him a hesitant smile, “Hey, your dad let me in,” she explained as she clutched the bag of mini-reses peanut butter cups in her hand, “I heard what happened with you and Malia,” she told him and held up the bag, “I thought maybe you might want some company. I brought chocolate.”

Stiles couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips as he opened the door wider. “Well by all means then come in.” He waved her in and when she walked into his bedroom he shut the door behind her and walked back over to his bed.

Lydia followed him wondering if this was even a good idea. When Scott told her that Stiles and Malia had broken up, she couldn’t stop herself from putting on the cutest dress she had and making her way over to offer her condolences except…well her condolences weren’t really condolences since she was glad Stiles was no longer with the other girl.

Lydia knew she should probably feel guilty about that, but instead all she could think of was the fact that now maybe she and Stiles might actually have a chance. She sat down carefully on the edge of his bed and placed the bag of chocolate in the middle. “How are you holding up?” She asked finally.

Stiles glance at the bag and then over at Lydia. He shrugged, “I’m okay.” He paused, “Honestly I think things with Malia and I have been heading this way for a while, but neither of us really wanted to admit it,” he told her honestly.

Lydia nodded sympathetically, “I’m sorry.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side studying Lydia momentarily before speaking, “Are you?” He asked quietly.

Lydia’s gaze flickered to Stiles and she arched an eyebrow, her heartbeat picking up speed. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Stiles shrugged and moved over so he was sitting a little closer to her on the bed. “Well you’ve been avoiding me for a while now, and before you deny it remember who you’re talking to.” He told her pointedly, “And then the day after Malia and I break up…here you are.” Stiles rubbed his hands against his pants, they were clammy and he had no idea what he was saying, but he really was hoping he wasn’t entirely off base because that would be fucking embarrassing.

Lydia pursed her lips considering her options. She could lie to him and tell him he was off his meds or she could be honest for once. She let out a long breath, “You’re right.” She said softly. “I’m not sorry. I’m glad. Malia’s…great,” she said cautiously, “But,” Lydia hesitated angling her body in Stiles’ direction, “She’s not me.” She said simply.

“You and I have been through a lot and I don’t know, I sort of thought after everything that happened we’d give things a try…be more than just good friends.” She said resting her hands on her knees.

Stiles was silent for a long moment before the hint of a smile pulled at his lips. “So what you’re saying is you like me.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “Oh my god, what are we in like third grade?” She asked all hints of nervousness gone as she shook her head.

Stiles smirked, “No, but that doesn’t change the fact that I need to hear it. Come on tell me.” He said giving her an encouraging nod.

Lydia shook her head, “You’re ridiculous,” she told him watching as he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Lydia leaned in, cupped his cheek, and captured his lips in a soft drawn out kiss. She broke the kiss a minute later smirking at the shock on his face. “Stiles,” she whispered, “I kind of like you.” She joked.

Stiles’ expression softened as he cupped her cheek when she released his. “Good because I kind of love you, so I’m glad you’re catching up sooner than I thought you would.” He teased affectionately.

Lydia’s heart warmed. “I think I’m all caught up,” she said softly, “I love you too.” She said quietly as she rested her forehead against his. She’d been waiting for longer than she cared to admit and now with the assassins behind them and things back on the right track, they could finally be happy. And that was precisely what Lydia intended to do.


End file.
